


The First Date Night

by noctsnipples (kuiperdraws)



Series: Prom's Date Nights [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Dates, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega Prompto Argentum, Online Dating, Prom has a vagina still, Riding, Rough Sex, lots of other characters get mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiperdraws/pseuds/noctsnipples
Summary: Prom takes a wild leap and meets with an alpha for the first time.





	The First Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't reread any of this and almost 100% was written in a drunken haze 
> 
> prom has a vagina yet is also male don't read into it too deep i just like to connect to characters
> 
> also i have No Understanding of the html system to italicize shit so i'm just Angry
> 
> please enjoy

Prompto had started feeling restless the second university had started up. Sure, the first few weeks kept him busy, he was a freshman after all. But he was bored the second things cooled down. He’d wake up in an empty house, go for a run, go to work or school, and then come right home and do nothing the rest of the day. He’d picked up video games for a while, but he could only enjoy them for so long alone. Forums really didn’t do it for him, and he’d watched and read so much porn in the last two months he was sure his dick was going to fall off. It hadn’t quite helped that he had ended his heat the day before. 

So, it wasn’t very surprising when he cuddled up beside his laptop in bed late on a Saturday night. He tapped in the usual social media links, auto-filling. He’d cycle through the same four sites for a few hours, and then settle on porn. It’s how it always went. But, as he scrolled through Twitter, his eyes strayed over an ad. 

_“Astrals Connect, meet with your community! Anonymously pass, interact when you match!”_

Prompto mulled it over. What’s the worst that could happen? He goes on a couple shitty dates, he gets a few free dinners, and it cures his boredom for a while. That didn’t seem too bad, he thought. He really couldn’t believe himself for even thinking about it, let alone for downloading the app but suddenly it was too late and he was tapping on the pink, heart-shaped app. 

_“Set up your profile!” _The pop-up window blinked up at him against a soft peach-toned background.__

__It walked him through the steps, and he slowly started to fill in his information. Prompto Argentum, University of Insomnia, located on the East side of the city, studying photojournalism, omega, chocobo lover. Personality and hobbies? He tapped in video gaming and photography as his hobbies and left the personality section blank. Prom hated to think about himself for too long; this was supposed to be quick and painless to distract him, not make him feel worse about himself._ _

__Next up was photos. It wanted photos of him to show other people, which, honestly, made him nearly close out of the app. It took forever for him to take a half-decent photo of himself. He’d be up for hours at this rate, Prompto thought, looking down at the time at the bottom of his screen. 1:39 AM. He was going to be so tired in the morning, but thank Bahamut he didn’t have school or work the next day._ _

__Patting around through his soft, rumpled sheets, he snagged his phone and thumbed in a passcode. He’d just send himself some good selfies from his phone and go from there. He only needed four. He could do three selfies and a random photo of himself._ _

__Twenty minutes later and he’d found himself still staring at his camera roll._ _

__“Do I really not have any good photos of myself?” He whispered, exasperated._ _

__He had a lot of nudes, a lot of post-workout pics, and a single selfie in front of a shiba inu statue at an ice cream place. They’d have to do, he supposed, because his drive to finish the profile was slowly dwindling._ _

__After sending the photos to himself on Twitter, he tossed his phone back into the abyss of the sheets. He pulled his laptop back into his lap, clicking on the window to upload the freshly moved pictures. The first was the picture of him with the dog statue, even if it was a little bit blurry. It hid his freckles and he looked genuinely happy in it, so it was great of ra first picture. He’d seen some dating app profiles before, in memes, so he had a vague idea of what he was supposed to post. A nice photo first, and then something to get them interested._ _

__So the next picture had to be a little more revealing. It ended up as a picture of him flexing into the mirror, abs tight, with nothing but his boxers on. Another of nearly the same thing, but this time it was him at the gym. He’d gotten a free membership at the school gym, and so he’d tried to take advantage of it the best he could. But, it was super weird going from running all alone around his neighborhood to a packed gym trying to battle the alphas for time on the ellipticals._ _

__The final photo, however, had to be the most revealing of all. He scrolled through a few of his nudes, pictures he’d snapped while horny and all alone that still had yet to grace anyone else’s eyes. He settled on one that perfectly showcased his frame. Prompto was posed up on his bathroom sink, wearing lacy, dark red panties that arced up in a French cut, accenting what little fat he had on his ass. It slimmed his waist as he turned a bit, hand on the counter to keep him steady as he looked over his shoulder into the mirror. The lighting off the vanity flared just enough to hide the clustering of his freckles high up on his shoulders, bleeding down onto his slim biceps. It obscured his face quite a bit, but it would do. He figured not showing his face was more enticing, hopefully it’d pull the right kind of people._ _

__Prompto tapped the next button, his eyes starting to burn a bit. It had been late when he started, but now that he’d finally finished his profile, his clock stared back at him. 2:19 in the morning. Whatever, he decided. He might as well continue. And, luckily, he’d gotten to the good part: swiping through all the random people in his area until someone was appealing enough._ _

__It was shallow and made him feel a little seedy, but it also kinda turned him on. Meeting a hot alpha and having a one-night stand? Going out to dinner with a sweet beta and sucking them off after? And Gods, his mouth watered just thinking about a night with an omega. His hand crept into his boxers, dipping a finger into his slit and nudging up against his cocklet._ _

__Prompto took a deep breath. He jerked his hand back out, smoothing it up through his tight curls and onto the flat plane of his stomach. Back to his phone, the whole point was to find someone to do that _for_ him. Directing his attention back to the harsh light of his phone, the first profile was...good. A beta, super handsome. His profile picture was him, sandy blond with braids, wearing sunglasses and posing with a shaggy little dog. He was heavyset, but it fit him so well, and Prom wouldn’t lie, the beard was hot. So, swiped to the right, hopefully it’d come back as a match. It made a satisfying clunk noise and flashed to the next. His eyes widened. He immediately swiped to the left. Cindy Aurum? They’d dated a year before and he was really not interested in rekindling. Next. Dark hair, huge eagle tattoo, shirtless. It was definitely a gym pic, pretty similar to his own. He passed to the next photo, him in short running shorts and a muscle tank. And the next photo nearly killed him, all dark bronze skin and sweat rolling down his abs into neatly trimmed pubic hair, cutting off just at the root of his cock._ _

__“Well, hello Gladiolus Amicitia.” He whispered under his breath, lingering on the photo before finally swiping to the right. Hot, an alpha, definitely bigger than him._ _

__He flipped through a few more, not finding too many of interest. He swiped right on an omega, muscular with a light dusting of hair over his chest. He had wavy, inky braids, a few small tattoos on his face, and all of his photos exuded confidence. Prompto paused over him, he seemed so familiar, but he really couldn’t place it._ _

__Finally, he was winding down enough that he thought he might fall asleep. One more wouldn’t hurt, he thought, and so he continued on._ _

__“Oh.” He sighed, staring at the alpha on the screen. Glasses, dirty blond hair swept up into a pompadour, a prim and proper royal purple dress shirt. It was so different in comparison to the rest of the people he’d seen so far. There were no other photos beyond that, so it could be spam, flicking up to see the bio. University of Insomnia graduate, cooking enthusiast. Ignis Scientia was a very, very attractive man. The lack of information just made Prompto all the more intrigued, and so he swiped right._ _

__His notification sound blipped startlingly loud in the silent room, making him jump. _“Ignis Scientia has matched with you!”_ _ _

__

__Ignis Scientia had matched with him. He immediately broke into a sweat the second he tapped the notification. It pulled him to a chat window, where he was greeted with three little bouncing dots in a tiny, peach-colored speech bubble._ _

__[scient14] It seems we’ve matched quite quickly._ _

__Prompto sat up, heart pounding. Gods, this made him nervous. But this was the point of setting up the app, he wanted to connect to someone fast and have a little fun._ _

__[chocobutt] haha yeah!!! i wasn’t expecting anyone to match so fast!!  
[scient14] Did you recently create your account?  
[chocobutt] yea lol just thought it’d be fun to try out (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
[scient14] I see. 

__He bit his lip nervously. How was he supposed to respond to that? He wanted to continue the conversation but he just couldn’t figure out what he was supposed to say in response. He mulled it over for a few minutes in the silence of his bedroom before the little dots popped up again._ _

__[scient14] So, you’re a fan of chocobos. What in particular is your favorite thing about them?_ _

__Prompto’s palms were sweating. He could talk about chocobos for hours._ _

__[chocobutt] this is suuuuper specific but i love the feathers up around their faces?? (｡･ө･｡)  
[chocobutt] and i love their feet shape it’s super cool seeing prints of them n stuff aa  
[scient14] That is quite specific. Do many people tell you you’re reminiscent of a chocobo?  
[chocobutt] i mean  
[chocobutt] my username is chocobutt  
[chocobutt] so yea ʱªʱªʱª (ᕑᗢूᓫ∗)  
[scient14] I’d love to ruffle your feathers, then. 

__Prompto couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that, tipping his head back and drawing his knees up to his chest._ _

__[chocobutt] THAT WAS SO CHEESY! [chocobutt] (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑) !!!!!  
[chocobutt] but if you’re asking me out on a date i would love to (๑•́‧̫•̀๑)  
[scient14] Would tomorrow work well for you? 

__He tapped out and to his calendar. Would it? He just had to do some homework, and if he knocked that out earlier in the day, then he would have plenty of time to stay out. Monday, too, was empty._ _

__[chocobutt] it’d be perfect!! [scient14] Excellent. Let’s meet at Fabula at 5 tomorrow? I’ll have a table under Scientia, in case we don’t meet at the door.  
[chocobutt] awesome!! It that a casual place??? :0  
[scient14] I’d recommend formal business attire. Let me know if you have any questions. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow.  
[chocobutt] you too!!!! (ᗒᏬᗕ) 

__The conversation had died semi-quickly, but that was okay. He had a date tomorrow. Part of him thought that maybe he should look up Ignis to make sure there wasn’t anything weird about him online, but he ignored it. They were going to a restaurant, in public, and the chances of it becoming anything _further_ were seeming pretty slim. They hadn’t talked about sex, and he was sure once Ignis actually met him, he’d lose interest. It was how it’d gone before with others, so the cycle breaking was a bit slim.  
Plugging in his phone and stowing away his laptop, he settled into bed. By then, it was well passed three in the morning, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. _ _

__

__-_ _

__

__The next day had gone agonizingly slow as Prompto stared at the clock in preparation. He’d flown through what little homework he had, and spent the next five hours before he needed to leave mulling over how the evening could go. The more and more he thought about it, the more he hoped Ignis wouldn’t be turned off by him. He jacked off about an hour before he needed to get ready and hoped that, if he ended up lucky enough to end up in bed with Ignis, it would help him hold back and maybe last a little longer. If he wasn’t that lucky, he’d at least be able to control himself._ _

__So, after that, and then getting ready, he looked up Fabula. It was a new restaurant that had just opened up in the area that same week, and was on a reservation-only basis. It looked pretty high-class to him, higher than business formal, but what did he know? He’d never been to a fancy restaurant in his life, let alone a reservation-only one. Prompto tried not to work himself up over it and just followed what Ignis had recommended._ _

__He dug out his only suit, the one he had worn to his high school’s senior dance, and his single dress shirt. He was, admittedly, wholly unprepared for a date like this, but he was determined to try his best. So, a navy suit and a dark red shirt was the closest he’d get. Prom spent a good thirty minutes following along with a few videos to figure out how to tie his tie, but resigned when it kept ending up way too tight, choked up against his throat. Sure, not business formal, but hopefully he’d be cut a little slack. He was a college student, he really couldn’t be expected to have the most professional of attire._ _

__Prompto patted on some concealer and a little mascara, filling his eyebrows out a bit more, and then ducked out of the house. Fabula was a ways away, but after a quick ride on the city bus (thankfully, he only suffered a couple odd looks), he walked the last few blocks and made it five minutes early._ _

__He stepped into restaurant and was immediately hit with a wall of smells. Strong perfumes and colognes, unmistakable presentation hormones, _food_ , it all was a bit overwhelming. Prompto chalked it up to just coming off of a heat, he was still a bit sensitive from that anyways, and stepped up to the host. _ _

__“I’m here to meet a, uh, Scientia?” He stammered, fumbling with his hands before ultimately shoving them into his pockets._ _

__“Perfect, right this way please!” She nodded, grabbing a menu and leading him back into the restaurant._ _

__It was a beautiful place. The tables were a brilliant white with small centerpieces of lavender and sylleblossoms, and the room was decorated with dark wood accents and tall, candelabra-esque silver pots filled with overflowing ivies. It was quiet with low lighting, and the crowd seemed to be a bit older than he’d expected. He felt out of place, and his skin itched with anxiety and the rough suit fabric._ _

__The host led him to a table in the back of the place, nearly in the corner. Prompto pinpointed Ignis pretty quickly, wearing a black suit with a deep purple shirt. It nearly looked like he had black skulls patterned into it, but Prompto couldn’t tell. As he got closer, he meekly waved, biting his lip. Gods, he felt so embarrassed. He felt like everyone was looking at him and he couldn’t wait to get to his seat so he could just sit down and stop thinking about how many people were in the room._ _

__“Prompto, it’s nice to meet you.” Ignis said, standing to greet him, reaching out his hand to shake. He was wearing silver gloves with dainty white stones placed in them, and they were cold against Prompto’s clammy hand._ _

__“It’s nice to meet you too, Ignis.” He blushed, shaking his hand firmly. He was a lot more handsome in person and it was making him even more nervous. Astrals, he didn’t think he could suffer much more._ _

__Prompto reached for his chair, beginning to pull it out, but Ignis pulled it back faster. “Please, allow me.” He gestured for Prompto to sit._ _

__He helped Ignis scoot his chair back in, and unbuttoned his jacket, settling in a bit at the table._ _

__“You look wonderful,” Ignis said, taking his seat. “I hope it wasn’t too long of a trip to get here for you.”_ _

__“Oh, no, no! It was totally fine. It’s like, twenty minutes away? Not that bad.” He waved it off, taking his napkin and smoothing it over his lap._ _

__“I’m glad it wasn’t too far then.” Ignis nodded, “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve sent in an order for appetizers already. You don’t have any food allergies, do you?”_ _

__“That’s totally fine, no, I’m not allergic to anything. What’d you order?”_ _

__“Mushroom tartlets and stuffed cucumber.” Ignis passed a menu towards him, smiling._ _

__“Ooh, that sounds great to me,” Prom said, opening up the menu. “Have you been here before? I read that this place just opened up, but if you have any suggestions, I’m a little lost. I’ve never been anywhere like here before.”_ _

__“This is my second time here. What sort of food do you enjoy? I’m sure our tastes are a bit different.” He reached for his water glass, taking a sip._ _

__“Um, maybe a salad? Nothing too, y’know, heavy?” He waved, flipping the menu over to see if the options spilled over to the back._ _

__“If you’re a fan of fruit, I recommend the grilled peach caprese salad. The sunflower salad is quite nice as well, it has roasted pumpkin in it.”_ _

__“Ooh, those both sound good. I think I’ll go with the grilled peach one though? That sounds really nice right now.” Prompto kicked his feet a bit beneath his seat, folding his menu and setting it to the side. “How’d you get a reservation here so fast? And how have you been here two times already, that’s crazy, it opened like last week!”_ _

__“I’m a secretary for a politician. Quick reservations and early access comes with the territory.” Ignis chuckled._ _

__“That’s so cool! What politician? Anyone I’d know?” Prom asked, nervously smoothing out the tablecloth in front of him._ _

__“Part of my contract states that I’m not at liberty to discuss the details of my employment, unfortunately, so all I can say is that yes, they are someone you would know of.”_ _

__“Ah, that’s no fun,” Prom teased, “Must be somebody important.”_ _

__“Indeed.” He smiled, “Are you a student?”_ _

__“Yeah, I’m studying photography and I’ve been doing some side jobs with that, but right now I just bus tables at a diner.” He stared down at the table, shyly meeting Ignis’ gaze before looking off to the side. “I’m thinking about maybe joining the glaives though, ‘cause that’d cover school and just, I guess be a better option for me?”_ _

__“The Kingsglaive is a very good program. If you’re interested, you could always attend one of their recruiting camps. I believe they host about one a month.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah, I didn’t know about those! I’ll have to check ‘em out, see if I’m into it.” Prom nodded._ _

__The waiter circling through with the appetizers resting precariously on his arms, a towel draped beneath one. Prompto jumped as he moved into the corner of his eye, scrambling to move his glass out of the way of the dishes._ _

__“Careful, this one’s hot.” The waiter said, winking at Prom as he set the plate of mushroom tartlets in front of him._ _

__Astrals, he was sweating now. Why did he think a date in public would be a good idea? He felt so embarrassed._ _

__“You both set to order?” The waiter asked, flipping to a notepad._ _

__“I’ll have the Galahdian-style tri-tip with Béarnaise sauce.” Ignis smiled politely, reaching to gather Prom’s menu._ _

__“Lovely, and for you?”_ _

__“Oh, uh, the grilled peach cuh-pray-s….caprese? Salad. Grilled peach salad.” Prom chuckled uncomfortably, adjusting the plate in front of him, jerking back and hissing. “That really is hot.”_ _

__“Careful, love. Are you alright?” Ignis asked, reaching out for Prompto’s hand._ _

__“Oh, yeah, yeah. Don’t worry. Thank you though!” Prom assured him, grabbing his water glass._ _

__The waiter had ducked off without a word, and Prom was so thankful for that. Sure, a little rude, but he already felt like he was dying with just Ignis’s attention on him._ _

__“So. You’re a light eater, it seems.” Ignis hummed, grinning behind his wine glass._ _

__“Oh, uh, I don’t know. I guess? I just like to watch my weight. That’s kind of a weird question?” Prom bit his lip, smoothing his hands over the tablecloth._ _

__“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any offense by it. That does make sense as a college student though.”_ _

__Prom nodded, “Yeah, I used to be like. Heavy set as a kid? So I started to run and just watch what I eat and I feel way, way better about myself now. But yeah, the threat of freshman fifteen is super real.”_ _

__“I hope this isn’t too forward, but I think you look stunning.”_ _

__Prompto laughed nervously. “I don’t really think there’s such a thing as too forward on a date like this.” He sheepishly smiled, mentally kicking himself over not just accepting the compliment like a normal human being._ _

__“I suppose you’re right. Truly though, I honestly thought you were just a naturally slim omega.”_ _

__“Ahh, thank you.” Prom blushed furiously, ducking his head down to hide it as best he could without being uncomfortable about it. “I hope this isn’t me being rude, but you don’t initially strike me as an alpha. I know your profile said alpha, but in person you just. I don’t know, you have a really beta personality? Astrals, sorry, that’s probably really rude of me to say.”_ _

__“No, no, you’re perfectly alright. Part of my job details that I take suppressants. It’s a bit difficult to hold political meetings when everyone in the room reeks of alpha. I assure you though, I most certainly am an alpha.” Ignis explained._ _

__Prompto nods, lowering his head down to focus on his food. He narrowly avoids drooling at Ignis’ tone, his mouth watering so strongly._ _

__Their dinner came and the waiter went, and they were again left to themselves. After a bit longer of relatively idle chit chat, Prom cleared his throat._ _

__“So, uh. This is kind of important and I probably should have mentioned it last night and not in, like, a fancy restaurant.” Prom laughed, awkwardly, setting down his fork._ _

__Ignis eyes him for a moment before setting his fork down as well. “I’m listening.”_ _

__Prom nods, taking a deep breath. “I’ve never been with an alpha before.”_ _

__Ignis stares back, and Prom is suddenly more aware of how tightly the top button on his shirt is pressed against his neck than he was before. “What do you mean.”_ _

__“I mean like. I’ve only ever slept with other omegas and like, a beta before? And I just think it’s probably a good idea to discuss this before just...going for it? Sorry, I’m realizing now how awkward that is to say on the first date.”_ _

__Ignis reaches out to hold his hand again, and underneath the table he can feel the tip of a rhinestone covered dress shoe pressing against the arch of his foot. Prom looks him in the eye and is immediately sweating; Ignis’ pupils are fully blown out and his expression is pure sin._ _

__“I hope you don’t mind, but I believe wrapping our dinner up early would be in our best interest. I feel as though we may have a more _pressing_ matter ahead of us.”_ _

__Prompto barely contains a breathy _fuck_ yeah as he follows Ignis’ lead in cleaning their respective plates at a much quicker pace, the toe on Ignis’ shoe still distractedly inching up to his ankle._ _

__\--_ _

__The literal second Prompto is buckled into his seat in Ignis’ car, there’s a gloved hand roughly palming high up on his inner thigh, and he can hardly contain his squirming. It feels like an extra layer of naughtiness seeing Ignis so wrapped up and disheveled in comparison to his well-put-togetherness earlier in their dinner. It’s distracting enough that Prompto doesn’t notice how fucking expensive the car they’re in happens to be, even as they start to race down the busy, heavily-trafficked city streets towards Ignis’ apartment. It’s distracting enough that even as they get to the apartment and Ignis’ thumb is distractingly straying into the hem of Prompto’s waistband, he doesn’t notice the security guards littering the main floor. He doesn’t notice that they’ve reached the penthouse floor because he’s too busy pressed against the smooth, mirror surface of the elevator with a wet and hot mouth nipping at his scent gland on his neck, one leg pulled up around Ignis’ waist._ _

__He doesn’t notice the much smaller pair of shoes tossed haphazardly in the entryway, or the significantly larger pair or gym shoes neatly tucked in the corner because he’s much too busy focusing on undoing Ignis’ belt, even as his button is worked open and Ignis is wrenching down his zipper. The second his dress pants are down around his ass, Ignis hoists him up and practically sprints to the bedroom whilst carrying him._ _

__He’s placed gingerly on the neatly made bed and immediately wriggles out of his clothing, sloughing off his shirt and tossing them, along with his pants, to the floor. Ignis catches for a moment, full naked as well as he leans over Prompto.  
“Why...your bandaids. Is your chest off limits?” He asks, a blush high on his cheeks._ _

__Prompto looks down, wincing at the bandaids over his nipples in small little X’s. “No, no! No, uh... I just. I’m really freshly off of my heat, like. Two days ago, actually. So I’m still kinda...y’know. Leaking. Just a little though, they can come off.”_ _

__“Leaking?”_ _

__“Yeah...I’m one of those omegas that like. Leak milk when I’m in heat? I don’t know, that’s weird. Sorry, I can leave ‘em on if you’re uncomfortable.”_ _

__Ignis’ cock bobs, tapping against the flat of Prom stomach, and his nostrils flare. Suddenly, the room absolutely _reeks_ of alpha pheromones, clouding up the room enough that he can’t get passed the musky, woody overload of Ignis’ scent. _ _

__Kisses are being pressed up his stomach in the instant immediately after, long fingers splaying over his hips before making their way to the bandaids. “May I?” He whispered against his skin, fingering across the flimsy fabric plaster._ _

__Prom could only bring himself to nod, gasping as Ignis pulls them off, casting them aside and soothing away the stinging pain with his tongue. He swapped across, laving his tongue over the other nipple before giving a strong suck. Ignis groans, long and low in his throat and gulps down what he gets. Prompto pants, arching up into his mouth, his cocklet pulsing and aching already without even being grazed._ _

__“Oh gods, fuck yes.” He whined, letting Iggy rut against his slickness once, twice, a third time before he calls out, “No, no, condom please. Please.” He pushed weakly against Ignis’ shoulder._ _

__Ignis reaches out to nightstand with no hesitation, almost aggressively digging around until he pulls back with a condom in hand. Prom reaches down, giving him a firm squeeze and a couple strong strokes that have Ignis growling low in throat. Prom can’t help but whimper because _Astrals_ , he is soaking wet with his own slick and he’s pretty sure he’s fucking dizzy just from how strongly Ignis smells. _ _

__Ignis’ long fingers, that Prom can’t help but admire, are at his slit, pressing into his heat and gathering up the slick as he pushes them in slowly to work Prompto open. Mouthing against Prom’s scent glands again, he mumbles, “You’re so wet, all for me. I’ll work you open so well on my knot, I’ll have you weeping by the end of the night.”_ _

__Prom nearly chokes, stretching as best he can to reach Ignis’ cock again, just to stroke him again as Ignis sucks deep, blossoming hickies across his throat. He’s working three of his fingers in all too quickly, and Prom can’t contain himself as he rushes out, “Please, please fuck me. I’m so fucking ready, please fuck me.”_ _

__Ignis nods against his skin, fumbling to open and roll down the condom before he lines up. He slowly pushes in, hips stuttering as he stops to give Prom room to breathe, to adjust around it._ _

__“Ohh gods, okay, that’s really good, that feels awesome.” Prom moans, raking his nails up Ignis’ back._ _

__Ignis gives him another moment, resting his forehead on Prompto’s shoulder for a moment of respite before he can’t hold back, starting to thrust into him with all he had. Prom hooked his ankles together, pulling his thighs up closer towards his chest, barely able to keep his eyes from crossing as Ignis slams into him as deep as he can go. “Please, alpha, give me your knot. I want it so bad!” He whines, smoothing his hands down the flexing muscles in Ignis’ back._ _

__It only takes a few more thrusts before Ignis flips them until he’s riding him. Ignis’ hand immediately finds his cocklet, gently jacking him off between his forefinger and thumb while Prompto breathily pants, hands pressed against Ignis’ abs to hold himself up. It’s sloppy and slippery, Ignis accidentally sliding out after an entirely too-enthusiastic couple of bounces before they both get the hang of it, but not before the slick tip slides against his asshole, pressing closely into the cleft of his ass. Ignis presses back in immediately, his thumb running through the thick of Prom’s coarse pubic hair on every other thrust. Prompto can feel just how much of his slick is running down Ignis’ cock at their connection, his sights focusing on the beginnings of a little puddle that pools in the beginning dip of his neatly trimmed pubes, and he’s sure it’s dripping down Ignis’ balls even as they gently, yet noisily slap against his ass. He focuses on grinding his hips down to meet Ignis’ with every thrust, trying not to scratch his nails against the other man’s stomach even though each thrust has his fingers curling._ _

__It’s not long before Ignis is grunting out, “My knot, my knot’s filling. If you don’t want it, you need to pull up because it fills quite quickly.”_ _

__Prom just grinds down further though, taking it like a champ. He can feel the swelling at the base coming on almost instantaneously, and takes a few deep breaths. It stops just short of being painful, and Prom’s never been more grateful for a hand on his dick as Iggy rubs him through it, working him over until there’s thin, watery cum oozing over his fingers. Prom swears he can almost feel the condom filling with cum inside of him before they both go slack and boneless, still tied and panting against each other._ _

__“That...that was good. Way better than I thought, honestly?”_ _

__It takes Ignis a bit longer to catch his breath, “Yes, that was quite good. You worked me up so quickly, it came as a surprise at the end there.”_ _

__Prom nodded, pressing his forehead to the crook of Ignis’ nape. Ignis takes that as an invitation to adjust him like a ragdoll, his cocklet twitching with interest at that. He tells himself he won’t fall asleep, even as his muscles fully relax and he’s being tucked into Ignis’ arms, waiting for the knot to deflate._ _

__Yet, the next time his eyes open, he’s staring at the bright red numbers of Ignis’ alarm clock announcing that it’s just passed four in the morning. Biting his lip, he slowly slips out from underneath Ignis’ arm and reaches for his clothes._ _

__\--_ _

__When Ignis wakes, it’s to find his phone blinking with a notification, his glasses still on, and that it’s five twenty-seven. He sluggishly reaches for his phone, muscle memory kicking in to get him passed the lock screen._ _

__[chocobutt] hey!! i had a really good time last night, thank you so much for the dinner!! if u ever feel interested in doing this again, i’d love that ‘///’ thanks again_ _

__He can’t help but grin a bit, a hand straying to his stirring cock as he remembers their night. He swipes through a few more notifications before clicking on the chat head with nearly a hundred missed messages._ _

__[Ignis] When either of you wake, my bed is cold and I have the morning off._ _

__Instantly, it chirps back with a new message, just as his alarm clock starts to blare._ _

__[Gladio] princess is out but i’m omw_ _

**Author's Note:**

> jinkies
> 
> you can find me @noctsnipples on twitter and tumblr
> 
> pls comment and leave kudos if you liked it, it fuels me


End file.
